1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to special receptacles for tobacco products and particularly to a low-profile waterproof and flexible rubberized housing skin for covering and protecting a smokeless tobacco can; the flexible waterproof covering provides an opening at the top through which the user inserts a smokeless tobacco can (chewing tobacco or snuff), the tight fit of the cover allows consumers to submerge a can of smokeless tobacco in a liquid without their tobacco becoming ruined.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 And 1.98
The chewing tobacco container has a cardboard or plastic bottom and metal cap or top. The tobacco goes bad due to prolonged exposure to the environment. Also the cardboard bottom can get wet and spoil the chewing tobacco. The prior art smokeless tobacco containers fail to form a watertight cover around the bottom cardboard area of the smokeless tobacco container and fail to form a watertight seal with the metal top of the smokeless tobacco container to prevent liquid and moisture from seeping down onto the bottom of the smokeless tobacco container.
U.S. Patent Application No. 20020175195, published Nov. 28, 2002 by Cole, is for a holder for a container of smokeless tobacco. The holder provides a vehicle for advertising and can be removably attached to a automobile visor, belt or waistband, golf cart or the like. In its preferred form, the holder is a semi-cylindrical frame with an open top and side. In this way, the inner and outer surfaces of the side wall, as well as the inner surface of the back wall, are visible when the container is not in the holder. When the container is in the holder, the outer side wall is still visible. These visible surfaces are ideal as display surfaces for advertising indicia, which can relate to the brand of smokeless tobacco or to any other advertising subject matter. The holder is inexpensive and can be provided as an advertising “give-away” or sold with the smokeless tobacco as a promotional item.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,599, issued May 19, 1998 to Veltman, is for a can holder for use with a can of smokeless tobacco. The apparatus comprises a threaded container for receiving and securing a can of smokeless tobacco. A mirror is connected to the underside of the container to assist a smokeless tobacco user in determining whether or not tobacco particles have become lodged or are adhering to their teeth. A toothpick removably retained within a toothpick housing assists a smokeless tobacco user in removing any detected tobacco particles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,620, issued Jan. 7, 1986 to Oliver, Jr., claims a belt buckle for holding a can of smokeless tobacco which includes a plate for attachment to a belt and a clasp to join the ends of the belt. A cylindrically-shaped recess is formed in the plate which has a diameter slightly larger than the can of smokeless tobacco, and three lugs are mounted on the plate adjacent to the recess adjacent the lower 180.degree. portion of the recess. The can is inserted in a downward direction into the recess between the recess and the lugs. The recess and the lugs act cooperatively to compress and flex the can of smokeless tobacco during insertion and a locking action is effected on the can of smokeless tobacco when the can returns to its original configuration when disposed within the recess.
U.S. Pat. No. D600,006, issued Sep. 15, 2009 to Lau, provides the ornamental design for a tobacco chew case.
U.S. Pat. No. D483,939, issued Dec. 23, 2003 to Kountz et al, shows the ornamental design of a container.
U.S. Pat. No. D263,767, issued Apr. 13, 1982 to Sogoian et al, describes the ornamental design for a holder for a chewing tobacco pouch or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. D291,389, issued Aug. 18, 1987 to Crymes, discloses the ornamental design for a snuff box holder.
U.S. Pat. No. D271,061, issued Oct. 25, 1983 to Zimmerman, indicates the ornamental design for a combined belt buckle and snuff box holder.
U.S. Pat. No. D283,076, issued Mar. 25, 1986 to States, Jr., puts forth the ornamental design for a chewing tobacco can holder.
Six U.S. Pat. Nos. D597,737 issued Aug. 11, 2009; D597,300 issued Aug. 4, 2009; D595,956; D595,955; D595,954 and D595,953 issued Jul. 14, 2009 to Collins, concern the ornamental designs for a smokeless tobacco container holder.
U.S. Pat. No. D559,531, issued Jan. 15, 2008 to Koppe, illustrates the ornamental design for a case for a tobacco tin.
U.S. Pat. No. D548,957, issued Aug. 21, 2007 to Lowe, is for the ornamental design for a tobacco holder.
U.S. Pat. No. D387,897, issued Dec. 23, 1997 to Yorke et al, provides the ornamental design for the smokeless tobacco can holder.
What is needed is a form fitting container for smokeless tobacco containers which has a watertight cover around the bottom area of the smokeless tobacco container and a skin tight form fitting top portion to form a watertight seal with the metal top of the smokeless tobacco container to prevent liquid and moisture from seeping down onto the bottom of the smokeless tobacco container thereby preventing spoiling of the tobacco in the container from air or moisture exposure through the bottom portion of the smokeless tobacco container or between the metal top and the bottom of the container.